The Blood of a Volturi Guard
by luv2writefanficcandycane
Summary: Alice has these awful visions, the Volturi are coming back to the Cullens and through all this, the Cullens must solve the mystery as to why the Volturi kept their new guard human for so long... Will they ever find out? Will they discover the truth before something happens to them all? Who is she? Copyright to Stephenie Meyer apart from my own characters


**Hey All,**

**Welcome to my new story: The Blood of a Volturi Guard.**

**Summary: Alice has these awful visions, the Volturi are coming back to the Cullens and through all this, the Cullens must solve the mystery as to why the Volturi kept their new guard human for so long... Will they ever find out? Will they discover the truth before something happens to them all? Who is she?**

**Will try and update every week x**

**Please Review! and Enjoy.**

* * *

I took the book into my hands and did my best to think about the story. I'd read about fifty more pages than the rest of the class at school, so I'd just think about those few chapters. _Pride and Prejudice_ was incredibally popular, so I've no doubt that it made its way onto the reading list with ease. At that moment, the door opened and my thoughts trailed onto Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy. Dad walked straight into my room, with Mom trailing behind. I didn't look up, too suspicious, but I kept that thought in the deepest corner of my mind. I did, however, start immediately filling my mind full of questions that my Dad could answer.

"Very well thank you," he replied to my non-exsistant question. There was something in his voice, like suspicion, damped by the obvious delight of a day he'd just had. Mom took a seat under the canopy and Dad followed after just a millisecond. "I see your reading Pride and Prejudice," he continued. _Damn!_ I thought. Then it hit me. That thought had been pretty loud. I internally groaned, knowing the fate comign for me. Dad, despite smiling and knowing exactly what I really did, carried on. "So, despite the fact that you've been reading that all the while we've been gone, you're in the exact same place you were before we left." Mom rolled her eyes. _Game over_.

I made a run for it. What else was I supposed to do? Fess up? No way. I ran out of the house as fast as I could, barefoot and in a small t-shirt and shorts even though it was freezing, but I noticed that nobody was coming after me. Then, I realised that neither of them had tried to stop me getting out of the room in the first place. They were, afterall, faster than me. About hundred metres or so from the cottage, I stopped dead still. The only giveaway that I was here was my fluttering heartbeat.

I waited for about a minute or so before they appeared in the doorway of the house. I didn't feel my feet turn, which was odd because that should have been my natural reaction. I raised my eyebrow slightly, but didn't get time to ponder over it before there was a voice behind me. "Nessie!" it called. I turned and saw Alice running towards me at top speed. Mom and Dad joined me just as Alice stopped in front of me. All thoughts about my bad behaviour had seemed to disappear from Mom and Dad, but I knew this wan't the case, however hard I believed it to be. "It was her!" Alice explained. "I saw her!"

Mom was off with Alice before I even had time to ask Alice who 'her' was. I mean, we all technically knew 'her' was this mysterious figure that kept appearing in Alice's visions, but I'd hoped that this sudden outburst contained new information. I was really curious. Dad faced me with 'the look'. I changed the subject by asking something in his mind might have been quite random. "Can I go and get changed?" He nodded once before darting off after his wife and sister. That wasn't like Dad at all. I assumed that this was meant to be the answer 'Quickly, then come straight to us'.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, a woollen green cardigan and a pair of white trainers before setting off. I ran as fast I could, darting through the trees like a lightening bolt. As I reached the house, I started to hear the worried voices from inside. However, they stopped when I reached the bottom step with my Dad's command. "Renesmee's here." I pushed the door open, carefully using my senses to not miss anything. Jacob was at the top of the stairs, waiting for me. I didn't expect him to be here, but I guess he's part of the family now, so it was unusual or anything. His terrified face told me something was deeply wrong. I walked up the stairs, gently greeting him when I reached the top, but I kept my eyes on the stricken faces. All eyes were on me and the atmosphere was so tense, I had no need of asking questions.

"She's called Rosanna or something. Alice couldn't quite get a fix on it," Carlisle said, speaking first. Jasper continued his explanation.

"Alice thinks she's coming here, along with some of the guard. We don't know anything about her, other than she's dangerous. The Volturi have been keeping her human for some time. We don't know why." I started to wonder if it would be anything like it was years ago. Some painful childhood memories started creeping into my mind. The Volturi coming for us, me almost having to leave my parents forever.

"Don't worry. It won't be like last time," Dad reassured me, but the word 'hopefully' was strung in the air. So big, it was petrifying.


End file.
